Neon Eyes
by BabyBlu47
Summary: Well- I usually do more detailed summaries in Chapter 1 or my prolouge so he's a briefing - A girl shows up in Relena and the gang's life and does nothing but reac havoc with her secret connection to the gundams. She's able to communicate to them as if th
1. 'My Name is Nera'

Neon Eyes  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
AN: Standard Disclaimer Applies. Relena finds -- or runs over--a 13 year old girl in the streets and decides to take care of her -- much to the disapprovement of her brother, his wife, and the gundam pilots who now reside at her mansion. THe girl holds a secret though..A connection to gundams like no one else has seen or ever even imagined - communication.  
  
Chapter 1: 'My name is Nera'  
  
She quickly threw her purse onto the passenger's seat, groaning as her aching feet were relieved of her weight. Standing behind a podium for 3 hours straight is definently not as easy as some made it seem.  
The seminar she had spoken at was one against poverty. Despite the Sanq Kingdom's beautiful scenery and gorgeous cities, At least 3 % of the population lived in poor conditions.  
Relena Peacecraft started up her metallic blue chevrolet Impala and sped towards the exit of the seminar house parking lot. The faster she removed herself, The faster she would get home and away from some of the reporters already swarming towards her receding car.  
  
  
Heero Yuy folded the newspaper setting it across her chest. Leaning his head back, He thoughts turned towards the young girl who would soon be bursting inside the door panting heavily. Heero smirked slightly at the image of last night. Relena had slammed the door in some poor amateur reporter's face and shoved an obsene sign in the window. He found humor in her frustrated actions which seemed to make her more and more aggravated.   
"Heero?" Duo walked in, forlornly looking at his feet. Heero glanced over at his comrade not in the least bit interested. But Duo would bug him until he would listen so he just gave in the first time.  
"What?" He answered.  
"It's Relena." Heero's head shot up. In a flash he was holding Duo up against the wall, collar clenched around his tight fists.  
"What about her?" He growled. Duo looked totally surprised and started to fidget around in panick.  
"Hey man! Let me down! I was just trying to tell you I forgot her birthday! It's today!" Heero let Duo down looking in his violet eyes.  
"Your buying Relena a gift?" He asked. Duo nodded.  
"Yeah! She's a good friend? Why wouldn't I? Do you wanna come with me? She's due home around 8?" Heero looked at the clock. 7:30. What was he getting himself into? He didn't know how to buy gifts.  
"Relax Heero. I got two perfect presents! Let's go! Oh and by the way, Everyone's coming over and hiding in the living so when Relena gets home we can surprise her!"  
  
Relena pulled into an alley watching her rear view mirror closely. Damn reporters were getting more and more brave swerving in between vehicles just to catch a glimpse of her. She brought her eyes to the road ahead of her just as a young girl ran out in front of her. Relena slammed the breaks on, pulling back on the steering wheel as to drive her high heeled foot harder into the pedal. Alas, the car bumped into the young girl sending her sprawling a few feet away.  
She flew from the car kneeling in the puddle next to the girl not caring that her white pants would be muddy and stained. The girl held a stunning appearance. Her hair was beautiful sky blue with fine almost grey eyebrows. She wore a white blouse with a small pendant of a crescent moon and crystal prisms sticking out of it. The blouse was large and covered almost all of her blue plaid skirt and knee high boots.   
"Oh my god! I hit a girl!" Relena rubbed her forehead quickly. Headlight, probably from the news van, was coming down the alley straight towards the back of her Impala. Relena thought quickly about the decision brewing in her head and took the girl up in her arms. Light as a feather and just as skinny. Relena quickly opened the passenger door and set the girl down wasting no time in climbing over her towards the steering wheel. Shutting the door Relena sped down the alley and turned the right corner. Her mansion was now in sight and the young girl was slowly stirring.  
  
Duo sped down the aisle in a cart. Slightly pouting he hoisted himself up into the basket of the cart and started to push himself down the aisle by jutting out his hand by the shelves and pulling. He had been working out and soon the cart was veering off out of control into the main aisle.  
"WHOA!" Duo and the cart collided with a clothes rack. Duo toppled out of the cart women's thongs and lingerie hanging on him everywhere. The cart was in shambles. One of it's wheels was bent and two others were gone totally detached from their hinges.  
"Ahem.." Heero came up next to him just as a sales clerk came rushing forward. "Sir! May I ask what happened?" Duo looked at Heero giving him a mischeivious smile then put on his best anger face he could muster at the moment.  
"Yes! This cart I was pushing! The wheels came off! At the sudden fall of the cart I was surprised and stepped back into this here section of articles of women's clothing!" Duo put his hands on his hips defiantly as the clerk called the manager. Heero however knew the clerk was smarter than he looked and grabbed Duo by the arm holding up the already boughten gifts.  
"Let's get out of here." Heero growled sending Duo a look. Duo shivered and shrugged.  
"Can't a guy have any fun? Oh! I know what we should do! We should steal some shopping carts from the grocery store! Their fun to sit in!" Duo gave Heero a humorus look. Heero rolled his eyes.  
"Only you Duo..Only you..Now c'mon. We have to go get the house set up." Duo eyed Heero warily.  
"Hilde, Noin, Sally, and Dorothy were all doing it. Ya know..You sound pretty enthusiastic about this." Heero shrugged as they walked out of the door.  
"SHe's a good friend." Heero muttered. Duo smiled, holding back the urge to laugh. On the way out he grabbed a shopping cart and put it sideways in the door. Looking around he grabbed one of the big dolls that were hideously ugly and on sale from a nearby stand. Pinning the doll under the cart he made sure the hair was sticking out and gave a scream.  
"That's enough Duo!" Heero pulled Duo out from behind one of the doors as people rushed towards the doll and the cart.  
  
Relena looked over at the girl as she pulled in the driveway. Her eyes were starting to open but she closed them once more slipping back into her sub consious. Relena cursed herself for speeding.   
She pulled into the garage and got out coming around to pick the girl up. She gave a soft groan as her head lolled around limp. Relena hoped to god that someone was home with some medical expertise. Perhaps Quatre? Relena put her back against the screen door and pushed entering the house gracefully.  
The lights were all out. Tears threatend to spill from her eyes. No one was home. She would probably have to call Sally. A orange flickering of lights came from the living room. Relena narrowed her eyes as the girl gave out another small sigh.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Relena heard. She peeked around the corner as everyone was standing in the lighted room. Duo walked in crossing his arms.  
"No no! That won't do! More umph! More! More! Happy Birthday RELENA!" He shouted. Relena gasped. IT was her birthday! She had forgotten all about. An array of presents were set against the coffe table and people were hiding in various places. Relena saw Sally Po standing there and immediatly started towards the group.  
"Help!" She cried out as she started down the long hallway. Everyone's head shot around except Duo's who winced almost in pain.  
"Great.." He mumbled as everyone ran towards the young girl. Relena held out the limp body in her arms.  
"I was trying to get away from some reporters and she ran out in front of me!" Relena broke down suddenly, tears falling from her eyes as Sally took ahold of the girl. Hilde rushed to her friend as did Noin and Dorothy all comforting her.  
"Whoa! Look at that hair!" Duo exclaimed. Sally did some quick checks.  
"She's fine. No broken bones just a concussion." Duo touched some of her hair.  
"That has to be real." He commented. Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open. Her eyes were skyblue with a silverish tint. She started to panick and backed up and away from everyone.  
"Don't be frightened." Sally told her calmly.  
"Where am I?" She asked in a quiet childish voice. Her body betrayed her tone though. She was at least 5"3 and partially developed.  
"Your in the Peacecraft Mansion. Relena brought you here." Sally said. The girl seemed to ease down as if she knew she was in trusted hands.  
"My name is Nera."   
"Nera what?" asked Duo.  
"Just Nera. I don't know my last name." Nera looked around while hugging her knees. She was soaked because of the puddle she had fell in and shivered involuntarily. Relena caught glimpse of this and glided aross the floor.  
"Here. Your wet and cold. If you not careful you'll get sick. I'll borrow you some of my clothes." Nera stood swaying a bit and stumbling backwards into Quatre's arms.  
"Be careful! You must still be dizzy." Sally Po reported. She nodded at Relena who guided Nera across the living room floor and up the room.  
  



	2. Nera's Secret Revealed

Neon Eyes  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
Chapter 2: Nera's Secret Revealed  
  
Nera flinched slightly as Relena pulled the door shut with a snap. She looked up at the gigantic kingsize bed with the flowing blue canopy. Her fingers gingerly traced the patterns of the beautiful yellow sweater witch Relena had commented on.   
"It would greatly off set that beautiful hair of yours. By the way, If you want to freshen up before joining us downstairs the bathroom is right behind that door." She had quickly informed her.  
Nera quickly disgarded her wet and uncomfortable clothing, wrapping a towel left beside the fresh clothes around her body. She nearly ran for the shower forgetting her predicament. The large jacuzzi was like a sauna not a bathtub. A medium sized frosted glass box beside it must have been the shower. Nera agreed with the plans to make the shower seperate. It was highly unlogical to take a quick rinsing in the large jacuzzi.  
After she had washed her hair and body and dried herself off, Nera walked back into the room. The clothes were warm and soft something she had longed to wear. Her khaki pants were comfortable and -thankfully- dry. Toying slightly with her pendant, Nera fought the urge to give it to Relena for her kindness. She looked blankly across the room. The pendant just meant to much to her so Nera dug in her pocket for her cheap diamond ring some lady had dropped while walking past her.  
Nera walked for the door but noticed the balcony. She couldn't help but look. Opening the door, the girl walked out onto the marble floor. Her fingers gripped the railing as wind filled with the smell of the sea blew into her powder blue hair and pale face. The silverish-blue eyes shot open staring off into the ocean's horizon. Somwhere, in that mess of that horizon was her home..The home she was so desperately looking for. Nera reluctantly shut the balcony doors and latched it giving it one last thought. Then she hurried for the downstairs room.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Miss Relena." Dorothy comforted handing the silently weeping Relena a present. She took it marveling at it's size.  
"Yeah! Those Paparazzi guys are horrible!" Duo commented quickly piling the remainder of the gifts on the coffee table. Wufei snorted.  
"If the onna had been watching where she was going and not looking behind her she would have seen the other dumb onna!" Everyone glared at the Chinese pilot. Sally Po came up next to him and slapped him upside the head.  
"INJUSTICE!" He screamed. Relena managed a weak chuckle. She started opening the gift from Dorothy smiling lightly. Quatre and Trowa stood behind her watching with impatient but friendly eyes. She looked around at them all. She couldn't just dissapoint them.  
"Oh! It's beautiful!" Relena shrieked. On the box's cover was a picture of the item inside. It was a large porcelain fountain with the statue of a beautiful unicorn at the waters edge. On a cliff above the unicorn stood a pegasus. Each were staring at each other in the water's reflection. The pegasus was colored black and the unicorn was of course white.  
"I know you like mythical creatures." Dorothy began pausing slightly. Suddenly a young sounding ahem was heard from the doorway. Everyone turned to watch the young girl walk from the stairs.   
Her hair went down a little past her knees. She gratefully went up next to Relena and smiled.  
"Thank you for the clothes and your kindness. But I must be going." Nera turned.  
"Oh! You mustn't! You can't be nearly well enough!" Relena stood but Heero interfered.  
"Leave her be Relena..If she wishes to go we cannot hold her against her will." Relena stared slightly up into the cobalt eyes and nodded.  
"Farewell then." She asnwered.  
"Watch out for speeding politicians onna." muttered Wufei. This time Sally Po and Relena (AN: Oddly enough.) whapped him upside the head.  
  
Relena walked melancholily up to her room silent. She heard the footsteps of someone following her, probably Noin or Zechs. They were the only comforting pillow she had to lay her head down upon when waters got rough.   
She entered her room gasping slightly as the balcony door bent against the wind now pounding into the mansion. Relena closed her gaping mouth with a small humiliation set towards herself. She walked over towards her bookshelf grabbing one of her large dictionary volumes and setting it against the doors.   
"Mind if I come in?" Relena stopped in her tracks. Heero took it as a no so he started to leave but Relena turned.  
"No. No..You can come in." Relena pulled the canopy drapes from the bed and sat. Heero stood.  
"That girl..It was a wise decision to let her go." Relena saw the somewhat worried expression on his face and gave him a puzzled one in return.  
"Why?"  
"She's different. There's something wrong with her.." Heero mentioned. Relena still didn't understand. "Why would she run out in front of you? Your headlights are too damn bright not to be seen. She was running from somebody." He commented.  
"Why would she be running from someone? It was a one way alley! There were only two roads attached to it?" Relena asked. Heero started to say something when the entire mansion suddenly started shaking. Relena got up to run to the balcony but an especially large tremor threw her into Heero.  
  
Nera cried out as five large mobile suits rose around her, their eyes glowing bright green.  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" She shouted watching as they closed in around her. A loud sound somewhat like a loading page (AN: Ya know when your loading a page on the internet and you hear that whirring sound like "ditdit dit ditditdit?) on the internet. She froze. She understood what it said. Her head began pounding with it's message.  
"NO! I CAN'T HELP YOU! I WON'T HELP YOU! YOUR A MACHINE!" Nera crumpled to the floor crying uncontrollably as the suits known as the gundams fell back to the ground seemingly trying to follow her actions. Nera shook her head screaming in an emotional outburst of pain like none other. Why was she so different? She was a freak, she knew it.  
Suddenly a pair of warm muscular arms encirlced her and raised her in the air she felt one of the arms loop around her knees and the other around her neck. Nera relaxed whimpering slightly. She opened her eyes slightly seeing one gundam with beautiful outstretched wings look upon them. It's eyes lost their neon green color and fell to the Earth making her saviour tremble.  
"Heero! We have to get her back! C'mon! Sally's waiting."   
'Heero..' Nera thought slowly before closing her 13 year old orbs which had seen too much blood..too much pain to stay open, 'What a fitting name..'  



	3. The Gang Decides and the Gundams Riot!

Neon Eyes  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies  
  
Chapter 3: The Gang decides and the Gundams Riot  
  
Quatre tapped on Relena's door, Trowa and Dorothy by his side watching intently. He held a silver tray in front of him with a silver tea set with beautiful porcelain cups. The door opened, revealing Relena behind it. She seemed to look tired.   
"I brought some piping hot tea for all of us," Quatre said trying to get a look at who else was in the room, "It's a special blend of ginseng and other herbal remedies." Relena smiled warily.  
"Thank you Quatre. Please come in." Trowa followed after Dorothy noticing Sally Po with her doctor's bag and 3 other gundam pilots in the room.  
"How was she able to summon our gundams without even sending an electrical signal?" questioned Duo. Heero shrugged staring at the 2 other gundam pilots making their entrance.  
"Tea, gentlemen?" Quatre offered setting the tray down on Relena's nightstand. Wufei scoffed.  
"Quatre! Why do an onnas job!? It's humiliating and dishonorable." Sally Po glared daggers at the chinese pilot.  
"One more word Wufei and I'll shove a bedsheet into your mouth!" Wufei, grumbling something under his breath, left the room. Quatre handed Duo and Heero cups of tea while passing them out to everyone else.  
"She might not wake up for a while," Sally paused taking a sip of the tea," Mhhm..Excellent Quatre. Anyway, From what I can tell from the external symptons nothings wrong with her. It might be something psychological."  
"The gundams were in a circle around her. She fell to the ground and the gundams did the same." Heero said. Sally turned to look at the pilot.  
"Really? How is that possible? There would have to be a signal of somesort sent to their control systems."  
"That's how we set them up," Duo confirmed, "But the control panel we send them from is at the Preventor base. Nera wasn't even close to it. Maybe just down the road a little bit. And another thing, They came up from the ground. We have them in metal storage boxes. Unless someone opens the latch-" A knock interrupted Duo's statment.  
"Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa! We just got an important message from the Preventor's base!" Noin's voice came from the door.  
"We'll continue the conversation later boys." Sally said. The boys filed out of the room walking down the hallway towards the vid screen.  
  
"Gundam Pilots Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Wufei Cheng. Your gundams were found missing at 1: 30 AM (AN: I don't know military time so sorry!). Three soldiers reported that the latches were not removed but the boxes were opened from the inside. We are toting back your gundams as we speak. Preventor Wind out(AN: Wind is Zechs..Comprende'?)  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. "The boxes were opened from the inside. The gundams must have opened them." Trowa folded his long arms over his chest.  
"It isn't logical but it must have happened. If the latches weren't opened." He spoke. Wufei snorted before flying into a rage.  
"Well that's impossible! The gundams have no mind of their own! They are mobile suits and therefore need a human to pilot them! If they didn't need humans to pilot them we wouldn't be here damnit!" Duo set his fists into his hips.  
"No shit Wufei! Why do you think we're talking this over? So what's up? How is Deathscythe, Wing Zero, Sand Rock, Heavy Arms, and Altron," Duo glanced over at Wufei's glare," Erm..Nataku rather, able to move by themselves? Did the scientists upgrade them without us knowing?"  
Heero shook his head vigorously. "It's the girl." Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. He ignored their looks and started to explain his reasoning.  
"Think about it..It never happened until she showed up and they all came towards her."  
"But Heero we discussed that already," Duo said, "She couldn't have-" Heero shot Duo and the rest a look silencing them.  
"The girl is the cause." With that, Heero left the room making his way towards Relena's room.  
  
"Relena?" Sally entered the bathroom to see Relena staring into the mirror.  
"Was it me?" She asked timidly. Ever since they had brought the ailing Nera back to the mansion she felt as if it was her fault. If only, She thought to herself,If only I hadn't been driving that fast.  
"No. She recovered from that already and like I told you is was just a concussion. Nothing else." Relena ran the cold water splashing some on her face making her shudder.  
"Is there any change?" Sally and Relena came face to face with the perfect soldier staring them down.  
"No. She's not getting better but thankfully she's not getting worse." Heero nodded. Relena walked over to Sally.  
"Could you leave us alone for a moment please?" Relena asked her. Sally hesitantly nodded.  
"Sure. If anything happens I want to be contacted. I'll be downstairs." Sally exited closing the door quietly.  
"You seem taken with her?" Relena asked smiling absentmindedly. Heero snorted.  
"She is a danger..She's need to be eliminated." Relena scoffed sitting down on her desk across from him.  
"Yes..You said that about me too." She eyed him daring him to reply.  
"How do you know I still won't." Relena burst out laughing at his comment. He glared at her.  
"You're funnier than you let show Heero.." Relena paused when Nera started to move. When she opened her eyes, They gave off some sort of glow almost.  
"Nera? Are you alright?" Relena walked calmly to her bedside. Heero watched the girl nod solemnly.  
"You should go get Sally.." He told her. Relena nodded. She left the room hesitantly though.  
"What are you?" Heero asked. Nera saw his face. It was Heero..It must have been. She wanted to smile but it seemed like it hurt to do so. It hurt everytime she made contact with them as if they radiated something that harmed her.  
"A human being.." Nera replied.  
"Don't lie." He commanded. Nera's eyes started to moisten.  
"I'm a human being. I swear," Her voice started to crack making Heero rake his fingers through his hair cursing,"I'm a freak, aren't I? You saw. Machines..Mobile suits..They all flock to me..They all come to me. They try to talk to me..But it hurts when they try to." Heero's eyes widened.  
"It hurts? Just when they 'talk' to you or-" Nera shook her head feebily.  
"When they spot me..When they find me. Whenever I start to get a headache I know their coming for me. The machines. I try to run from them but they follow me." She was now barely above a whisper.  
'She emits electrical signals..'Heero gathered. He was throughly shocked.  
  
Later on that night, while Sally and Relena were still tending to the girl, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat in the parlor discussing the matter at hand.  
"We can't let the gundams just run around like toys." Quatre said leaning forward. Trowa nodded.  
"Imagine the destruction and death they would cause. They're too large to let loose in a city."  
"How can we deactivate them then? Won't we have to self destruct?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head.  
"It's simple. We merely pull a small plug in the circuit box. Until the matter at hand is all worked through, The gundams will have to be put in storage." The other pilots nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Relena yawned and headed towards her balcony. Nera watched her.  
"Don't open them.." Nera said quietly. Sally walked over to the bedside for the hundredth time that morning.   
"Fresh air would be best for you." Sally confirmed.  
"They're out there.." SHe hoarsely whispered. Relena narrowed her eyes and pulled back the curtains.  
The gundams were walking through the city tanks and armored cars draped from their shoulders tied to a fraying rope. They were headed directly towards the mansion raising dust and reaking havoc.  
"HEERO!" Relena screamed. Sally quickly gathered Nera in her arms as she and Relena raced down the stairs swaying and trying to keep their balance. The Gundam pilots raced around the corner just as the tremors began to intensify. Sally Po and Relena in mid step fell rolling and bumping their way down the stairs. Nera however, gripped the railing as she swung herself from Sally's grip.  
"Make them go away!" She screamed. Her head was now merely a mess of flashing lights, both bright and dim. Heero charged at her raising her with ease off her feet by her neck, using his right fist.  
"You can talk to them. You tell them to go away." Nera looked down at Heero, tears falling from her eyes as pieces of the mansion's ceiling started to dissapate and fall to the ground.  
"HEERO! STOP IT!" Heero turned just as a sharp stinging object hit his cheek. Relena had slapped him and had caught Nera in her arms.  
Heero growled anger bustling in his face. Relena stood her ground.  
"This is no time for elimination when there are millions of lives at stake. You know the gundams better than this girl you go shut them down." Her eyes narrowed at Heero slightly surprising everybody.  
"C'mon!" Duo shouted leading the pilots outside. Heero got up, his left cheek bright red. Relena turned and watched him run out the door with everyone else. Tears brimmed her eyes as the realization of what she had done struck her like a thousand bricks.  
"RELENA!" Nera shouted. Relena looked up as a especially large piece of the cement ceiling crumbled right before them. She grasped Nera's body to hers and bent over the young girl. She braced for impact but nothing happened.  
"Relena...?" Relena looked down at Nera who was now staring up at the cement block hovering mere inches from the tops of their heads. As the cement block lifted, Wing Zero was behind it. Tanks and armoured cars that once had been pulling the suit now fell through the large hole in the roof.  
The gundam spoke followed by a strangled cry from Nera. "I need you to go..To leave me alone.." Nera whimpered. Suddenly, Wing Zero's eyes dimmed and it bent forward.  
"Get out of there!" came a voice. Relena turned to see Quatre and the others racing towards them. She pushed Nera over the railing as Wing Zero toppled onto the remains of the mansion. The young girl was caught by the especially tall Trowa. Relena followed suit just as the large head of the mobile suit fell at the direct place she was standing.  
"Excellent job." She remarked. Heero narrowed his eyes at her.  
"We did what you wanted." Relena glanced over at Nera who was now leaning against a still erect pillar in the nightgown Relena had borrowed her.  
"She stays." Relena said. Noin and Zechs came running around the corner.  
"Jesus christ!" Zechs shouted. He stopped as the pilots and Relena were staring each other down.  
"She's dangerous Lena.." Duo warned. Relena held her head high almost defiantly.  
"She stays " 


	4. Snapping Minds and Captives

Neon Eyes  
  
by Baby Blu 47  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies   
  
AN: Oy vey! I just re=read my entire line of this series so far..Needles to say, I fell off my computer chair at all my spelling errors! I apoligize for that. I was kinda hurrying and thinking about two different things at the same time. I promise I'll try and be more careful. Meanwhile, This is a record. 3 chapters up in 48 hrs! *Applause please!* (Crickets sound in the audience) Ah. Very well. I'm finally starting up again on Daddy's Little Girl so for all my 32 reviewers and then some - THE WAIT IS OVA! By the way, Zechs if referred to Wind during Preventor scenes. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4:  
Snapping Minds and Captives  
  
Relena sat in her room, hands upon her head. How could she have just done that? How could she just have hit him. She looked around at the mess. Books had removed themselves from the shelves and windows had shattered from debris and the violent shaking of the house. It was amazing that the structure had suffered so little despite the circumstances.  
She suddenly thought about what Wing Zero had done. It had grabbed their certain doom from above them and threw it away. Was Heero in wing Zero at the time? Or had Wing Zero done it by itself? These thoughts burdened her until she realized a person standing in the door.   
"Lady Une?" She immediatly jumped to her feet watching as the woman in the Preventors uniform smiled.  
"Relena it's nice to see you in person again. I heard about the situation and the Preventors want to know about it in a more detailed report. I was hoping I could get some information," Lady Une glanced behind Relena at the sleeping girl, "If possible." She mumbled. Relena nodded.  
"Sure. Let's go downstairs though." Lady Une nodded in agreement.  
  
Relena sat down in one of the armchairs across from Lady Une. The middle aged woman leaned forward slightly as Relena started to retell the story. When she was through Lady Une had gotten the whole thing on recording.  
"And that's where we are at this point. I suppose she'll have to isolated if the problem persists-" began Relena. Lady Une interrupted.  
"If the problem persists? Our Taurus' and Aries' have been going nuts! Just three days ago they injured 5 of our soldiers. She'll have to be isolated right away I assure you." Lady Une finished with a nervous chuckle.  
"She's only 13 years old! What if..What if there's a possibility of training her to be able to control it?" Lady Une stood and shook her head taking a final sip of the coffee which had been served to her.  
"We hardly even know her condition or her power. There is no way of teaching her to control it until we confirm the ailment." Relena stood also walking hurriedly to catch up with Lady Une who already held the recording device and was out the door.  
"Please! She doesn't deserve to be locked away." Lady Une raised an eyebrow.  
"You even said she'll have to be locked away if the problem persists. It's persisting Miss Peacecraft. I, officially claim the girl as The Preventor's responsibility and property as of this moment! 3 soldiers and myself will be arriving shortly after 7:00 in the morning to take the girl away!" Lady Une turned abruptly leaving Relena's jaw open. The woman left opening the door to her black limo.  
  
Lady Une rubbed her eyes. She hated to shout at Relena like that. And She hated what she had to do to the girl. But it was a necessary action. Already a call on her cellphone reported one of the 5 soldiers which had been hurt died in the OR.   
"Jesus christ..," Lady Une mumbled to herself as she pulled up to the Preventor base, " The whole place is being destroyed!" Leos, Taurus', and Aries' were running freely around the base stomping on the building and seeming to go crazy.  
"Lady Une!" Preventor Wind ran towards her.  
"When did this happen?!" She roared, getting back into the car. Wind jumped in next to her.  
"An hour ago. All communication towers were knocked out almost immediatly. 17 deaths confirmed." Lady Une cursed under her breath.  
"It explains why I wasn't notified. I suppose we'll have to take over the girl at once." Wind nodded. As the car sped towards the mansion, Lady Une started to think.  
"Will we have to eliminate her?" She questioned. Wind shrugged.  
"It would be a last resort. If push comes to shove-" He stopped suddenly as the mansion came into view. It seemed like half their fleet of mobile suits were flocking towards the house.  
"Go faster damnit!" Une screamed at the driver. The car bolted forward entering the city.  
  
Relena walked outside watching Une's fleeting car. She sighed worriedly. Nera would surely be taken away from their grasp and probably thrown into some cell. What worried her the most was what they probably planned on doing to her. Tests, experiments. That's was Lady Une most likely meant when they had to find more out about her power and ailment.  
Though Relena didn't quite see Nera as disabled or being ailed by some untreatable disease. She saw Nera as a helpless girl with a potential gift that might be in fact useful to the world as they knew it. But right now, The gift seemed more like a nightmare. Lady Une was right. There was no way to train her if nothing was known.   
Suddenly the ground started shaking slightly causing Relena to groan.   
"Here we go again." Relena started to turn back to the house when she caught glimpse of the spine chilling sight. Hundreds of mobile suits were coming over the hill walking straight to the mansion. Before she could run inside the ground below her exploded. She was thrown to the right landing halfway in the large stone fountain outside in the courtyard. Aerial defense planes roared above her.   
"Relena? Relena?!" The voice was getting quieter, softer as the world became a dark universe in which she had discovered before.  
  
Nera writhed in pain around in the bed. She dared not open her eyes fearing that's what drew the machines to her. Grabbing the sheets beside her, She tried to think of anything but the pain. Unfortunately everything she thought of related somehow to pain. Her parents sudden block of love, her journey halfway across the world being chased by them.   
"It's going to be alright." Nera managed to open her eyes. Heero was standing above her, the cold barrel of his gun pressed to her forehead. Her eyes widened.  
"Please..ungh!..Don't kill...me! Please..Heero..don't!" Nera choked out. How could the one person who has ever saved her from her problem now want to end her life? why would he have saved her in the past.  
"If I don't, You'll continue to make the world a dangerous place. Our lives are ran by machines Nera..You disrupt them." His words sunk into her soul. He was just like the rest of them. He was just like them. Hateful of her. He knew she was a freak. It broke her heart. it broke her soul. It broke her mind. Like a fragile twig going through a tornado, Her mind snapped and suddenly it all seemed clear. She was given this power, this 'gift' if you will, to destroy those around her who didn't love her. Those around her who made fun of her. She wasn't a freak..She was a goddess.  
"You will not talk to me like that, human." She spat out. Nera rose smiling from the bed. A goddess who ruled over humans. Yes...Machines ran humans lives and she ran machines.  
"Human? Are we not flesh and blood?" Nera started towards Heero whose gun was still pointed ather temple.  
"I am a goddess..I am a ruler..I am superior to you!" She screamed. Heero dodged an alarm clock as it flung at his head.  
"Wrong." He pulled the trigger of the gun and the bullet raced from the barrel. Nera nimbly ducked forward pushing off with her right foot and grabbing the gun from Heero before he could blink. He stepped back involuntarily of slight surprise as her small fist connected with his stomach. Heero's eyes now narrowed and he growled in immediate frustration as a mobile suit's hand crashed through the window pinning him against the wall. He winced in pain as the heavy metal started to push harder. Heero felt his ribs start to crack and despite his training he let out an earth shattering cry.  
"Do you like it? Pain? Now you know what I have felt ever since I was 7 when my parents cast me from my own home because they thought society would look down upon them." Her eyes flashed as the mobile suit's hand came back leaving Heero embedded in the wall. She climbed into the palm of it's hand as it pulled away from the room.  
  
Noin picked Relena up from the fountain, dragging her to the side of the house. "Dandy!" She shouted sarcastically, cocking her pistol as she pulled it from her boot. Relena limply fell gently onto the wall as Noin left her side.  
"You metal head!" Noin shouted firing it at the mobile suit. To no avail, the bullets richocheted off the titanium alloy used to make their armour. Noin tried aiming for a different target going for the glass face panel. Like she had predicted the glass shattered under the pistols. As she fired he last bullet the mobile suit turned. In it's palm was Nera.  
"Damnit!" Noin cursed as the last bullet flew off into the distance.  
"Nice try!" came her reply. Her eyes flashed and the mobile suit raised it's gun after dropped Nera off into the open space of it's cockpit.  
"Holy shit!" Noin cried. She ran around the corner back towards Relena whose head had started to bleed. She heard the gun power up.  
"GUYS! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Noin screamed.  
  
Heero painfully wriggled in the wall until finally getting his arms free. Scrapes and bruises adorned the bare parts of his body. His first thought had switched from Nera and the mobile suits but to the others. Smoke coursed through the mansion signaling a fire. A cough came from the stairs followed by Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei erupted into the room.  
"Heero? Are you ok?" asked Quatre.  
"Fine. Where's Relena and the rest?" Duo nodded to the window.  
"The whole downstairs is on fire and the mobile suit with Nera is preparing to fire at the house! Relena and Noin are outside! Sally Po, Hilde, and Dorothy left a couple hours ago to go to the Preventor base! Let's get the hell out of here!" With the utmost grace the five pilots leapt to the ground. They met Noin dragging Relena across the lawn, blood pouring from wounds on the arms, torsos, heads, and legs.  
"You guys look pretty banged up!" Quatre shouted above the din. Noin panted heavily as Heero scooped up Relena in his arms.  
"The other suits have been shooting at us! Relena's worse off I think! She got hit first and got shot into the fountain!" Heero noted she was shivering and the large gash on her forehead was already filled with debris.  
"Uhn uhn uhn! Your not playing fair!" shouted Nera from the mobile suit. Her eyes flashed once again and the mobile suit dropped the gun causing a huge crater in the ground. The gang stumbled off their feet landing on the ground hard.   
"I'll only spare one of you!" Nera laughed crazed. The mobile suit reached down grabbing Relena carefully in it's palm.  
"DAMNIT!" Heero shot up jumping skillfully into the hand of the mobile suit.   
"HEERO!" called out Noin. She cursed as the mobile suit's hand dumped the two into the cockpit with Nera.  
"I said only one of you!" She sneered. "I suppose I'll let you get away with it this time." Heero looked up just as the butt end of the gun hit him square in the face. He didn't welcome darkness. It invaded his mind as he fell to the floor next to Relena.  
"Let playtime begin mortals!"  



End file.
